


wrong number

by alrightellie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, anyway uhhhh, don't worry it'll all turn out fine, flower emoticons, for like two chapters tho, me being a dumbass in the notes, most chapters are gonna be short bc it's just messages but it's Good Shit™ so bear with me, some angst later, stupid boys stupidly falling in love, text fic, the last chapter and the epilogue are gonna be actual writing tho, what else is this gonna have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrightellie/pseuds/alrightellie
Summary: fuck you and your grapesuhsorry wrong numberwhat kind of conversations are you having





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is gonna suck  
> just a warning

_fuck you and your grapes_

uh

_sorry wrong number_

what kind of conversations are you having

_ i don’t think you wanna hear about it _

i do

_um_

_you sure_

yes

_okay_

_so_

_my friend kyungsoo’s boyfriend is this guy named jongin_

_and i asked jongin for help with something the other day while he was eating_

eating grapes?

_yeah_

_he didn’t help me_

_he just sat there and ate his grapes_

_so i had kyungsoo give me jongin’s number so i could text him_

_but i now see i typed his number wrong_

good job

_thanks_

well i know your friend’s name and your friend’s boyfriend’s name

but idk your name

feel like sharing?

_oh yeah sure_

_i’m chanyeol_

that’s a cool name

i’m baekhyun

_so baekhyun_

_you gonna block me or something_

uh

no

should i

_well no_

_i was just wondering_

why would i block you

are you gonna block me

_no_

_idk_

_we don’t know each other so_

_i just kinda figured_

i know what you mean

if you wanna just

delete this conversation

and forget it happened

then that’s fine

i don’t blame you

_nah_

_i don’t wanna do that_

_we’re kinda_

_in too deep_

_you know?_

yeah

names have been exchanged

there’s no turning back now

_exactly_

_so_

_baekhyun_

_tell me about yourself_

uh

idk what to say

uhhhhh

i like to sing??

that’s something

_oh cool_

_i sing sometimes_

_i don’t think i’m very good though_

_i’m better at rapping_

you rap?

cool

rapping seems so hard idk how anybody does it

_just takes practice_

can i hear you rap

_um okay_

_one sec_

aight

_okay_

_[1 Video Attachment]_

holy shit

how the fuck

that was so fast

_lol_

_it wasn’t that impressive_

wrong

it was that impressive

like

i could never

_cuz you haven’t practiced_

you don’t know that

maybe i spend 10 hours a day rapping

_do you_

no lmao

_lol_

_well uh sorry_

_but i gtg_

see ya chanyeol

_bye baekhyun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m sorry that was shit but it’ll get better i swear  
> leave a comment to motivate me bc i’m Insecure™ about my writing


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did the last chapter actually get positive comments wtf  
> this is like the worst thing i've ever done  
> but like thanks  
> anyway onto mistake pt. 2

_ yo _

hey

sup

_ nothing _

_ wyd _

regretting my choices in friends

minseok and jongdae suck

_ um _

_ wanna elaborate _

my two best friends are dating so i’m the third wheel

_ ah _

_ i kinda know that feel _

_ jongin and i aren’t super close but kyungsoo and i are _

_ and they’re dating  _

_ so i’m always kinda just _

_ there _

s a m e

i’m so lonely

_ cue 2ne1 _

i was thinking wonder girls but that works too

_ bABY WHY I’M SO LONELY _

I’M SO DESPERATE BUT YOU’RE NOT

_ BABY NO MY HEART _

I DON’T KNOW WHEN YOU WILL LEAVE ME

_ lol _

_ we’re a great duo _

truly amazing

when will we debut

_ lol _

lmao

so

how’s your life going

_ decent _

_ i guess _

something wrong?

_ nah i’m fine _

oh okay

that’s good

_ yeah _

_ how are you _

pretty good

_ good _

yeah

uh

now what

_ um _

_ idk _

uh

oh

i just realized i have no clue how old you are

_ oh yeah _

_ i’m 24 _

oh damn

you’re a fucking fetus

_ how old are you _

…

25

_ wow _

_ when were you born _

may 6

in 1992

_ ayyye ‘92 line buddies _

_ my birthday’s in november _

ahhh gotcha

cool

_ so  _

_ what else can we talk about _

uh

idk

you think of something

_ fuck you too _

lmao

_ ummm _

_ what do you like to do _

well

i already told you i like to sing

uhhhhh

i play piano

so

_ nice _

_ i play guitar _

cool

dammit

gtg

_ oh okay _

_ talk to ya later _

bye fetus

_ fuck you _

lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said it would get better but it just got worse didn’t it lmao  
> next chapter has their ~face reveals~ so that’s fun  
> leave a comment bc they make me happy


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is a flop kms  
> still gonna keep posting though bc why not

hey

_hey_

can you send me a picture of you

_sure_

_why though_

i was telling my friend minseok about you and he doesn’t think you’re real

_well damn_

_idk_

_am i real_

_is anything real_

 

you what i mean

_lol_

_alright gimme a sec_

hurry up

__

_almost didn’t send it bc you were rude_

sorry lmao

lemme show minseok

_what does he think_

he said your ears are big

_yeah i get that a lot_

if i had those ears i’d look stupid

but on you it looks right

they suit you

_you’ve got a thing for ears i see_

stfu

_lol_

_well_

_now that you’ve seen my sexy ears_

_might i ask for a selca in return_

the L is bc you're a loser

_oh_

what 

did i hurt your feelings

_no_

_you’re just_

_cuter_

_than i expected_

even as i call you a loser

_even then_

wow

i don’t think anybody’s ever called me cute before

whether i was calling them a loser or not

_i doubt that_

you shouldn’t

_well clearly the people who have seen you are blind_

_bc you are very cute_

_you're also quite dressed up_

_what's the occasion_

i’m going out to lunch with minseok and jongdae

_cool_

_you look good_

(◡‿◡✿)

thank

_wow fancy_

ikr

get on my level

_okay_

_≧◡≦_

_look it’s you_

how is that me

_it's cute_

alrighty then

C(ツ)Ɔ

that’s you

and your ears

_my sexy ears_

very sexy

_that emoticon looks like a monkey jfc_

_are my ears really that big_

yeah

_wow_

_you lovin the size tho_

you’re full of shit

_lol yeah_

sorry gotta blast

_have fun_

_eat good_

will do

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry about the “lovin the size” but i h a d to  
> leave a comment to increase my will to live


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i have no idea what happens if you drink dayquil at night i’m just trying to write a funny chapter

do you think spiders can dream

_it’s one in the morning baek_

_go the fuck to sleep_

can’t

i drank an entire cup of dayquil at 10 at night just to see what’d happen

and now i can’t sleep

i feel like i’ve entered a whole new plane of existence

it’s incredible

_i don’t think drinking that was a good idea_

just answer the question

_well_

_do you mean dream as in hallucinate while sleeping_

_or as in have hopes and ambitions_

i meant the first one

but answer the second one too

_well to answer the first one_

_i think all living things can dream_

_not trees and shit_

_but all LIVING living things_

_you know what i mean_

yeah

_okay cool_

_my answer to the second one is no_

_all spiders are evil emotionless creatures_

_who deserve to suffer_

i didn’t know you hate spiders

_who doesn’t_

fair point

_yeah_

yeah

oh fuck

_what_

i just put glue on my lips thinking it was chapstick

_oh geez_

_that dayquil is not having good effects is it_

nope

if you water an apple tree with apple juice is it forced cannibalism

_go_

_to_

_s l e e p_

answer

the

q u e s t i o n

_ugh fine_

_well it’s apple juice isn’t it_

_not an actual apple_

_so it’s not really cannibalism_

_more like vampirism_

shit you right

_now i want apple juice_

go get some apple juice bby

i’ll text you later

_no it's fine_

_i don’t wanna leave you while you’re high on dayquil_

awwww

yeollie’s worried about me

that’s sweet

i’m fine darling don’t you worry

_well_

_if you say so_

_bye_

byyyyyeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the line about drinking a cup of dayquil at 10 pm was something someone actually said in a group chat i used to be in  
> that chat was wild lmao i miss it  
> and the thing about mistaking glue for chapstick was something an irl friend of mine did  
> but anyway  
> leave a comment with your opinion on if spiders can dream (or about whatever you want)  
> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fyi this chapter has lots of winky faces and talk about dick-sucking so  
> sorry lmao

i’m hungry

send noodles

_ uh _

*i’m horny

*send nudes

…

nah i was right the first time

_ well i have something you can eat _

_ but it’s more related to the second thing ;) _

did you just tell me i can suck your dick

_ you MAY suck my dick _

don’t correct my grammar

not while telling me i can suck your dick

_ would you even want to _

probably tbh

_ oh _

_ oh geez _

what

_ didn’t expect that _

how do you feel about me sucking your dick

_ do you want an honest answer _

please

_ uh _

_ pretty horny _

good

_ that’s a bit of an odd response but okay _

i love how this isn’t even an awkward conversation

_ speak for yourself _

_ i’m the one with the boner _

who said you were alone on that?

;)

_ B L O C K E D _

i can borrow jongdae’s phone ;)

_ if you send one more winky face i’m gonna block you for real _

you sent one earlier

_ that’s different _

bullshit

_ true _

_ but still _

_ it’s time to stop _

would you prefer lenny

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ kinda _

oh okay

noted ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ why are you like this _

idk

but i am

and you like it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ what makes you think that _

you got a boner thinking about me sucking your dick so

_ i shouldn’t have said that _

you said it though

can’t take it back

_ unfortunately you’re right _

unfortunately i’ve got places to be

_ oh _

_ alright _

_ see ya _

don’t miss me too much ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ oh my god _

_ i was gonna miss you a little and you just ruined that _

awww

you would’ve missed me?

_ fuck _

_ shouldn’t have said that either _

i got screenshots yeol

no point regretting something you can’t undo

_ that was deep _

ikr

but yeah i actually have to go now

_ alright i’ll stop bothering you _

_ bye _

you could never bother me

but yeah bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why i decided to make the sin level of this fic go from 0 to 100 real quick but i did so  
> hope y’all don’t mind  
> 1 comment = 1 blowjob for chanyeol don’t let him down


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay before we start i just wanna say y'all better appreciate the picture of yeol's breakfast  
> all the pictures online of people buttering toast are stock images and they suck so i took one myself  
> i don't even like butter on my toast but i ate it so it wouldn't go to waste  
> don't say i've never done anything for y'all  
> lmao jk it's not a big deal i'm just extra

_hey_

hey ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_oh my god_

sorry i had to lmao

wyd

_making breakfast_

nice

what is it

_toast_

_buttering my buns_

you can butter my buns anytime ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

that would’ve been better with a winky face

_it would’ve been better if you didn’t do it_

true

_well i’ve lost my appetite_

_but whatever_

lmao

_what’s new with you_

nothing really

been doing my normal thing

eating, singing, texting you, slaughtering my enemies

_oh my god_

what

_i forgot you sing_

lmao

yeah i do

c’mon yeol you should remember that

_my bad lol_

_can i hear you_

i dunno

can you

_is that your revenge for me correcting your grammar_

yes

_lol_

_okay then_

_may i hear you_

sure

[1 Video Attachment]

_oh wow_

that bad huh

_no_

_your voice is really beautiful_

it’s nothing special

but thanks (◡‿◡✿)

_and the emoticon returns_

back and better than ever

but the best emoticon is this one C(ツ)Ɔ

_wow_

_i’m flattered_

_but you’re wrong_

??

_this is the best one_

_≧◡≦_

oh stop it you

_never_

I SAID STOP IT

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

_square up_

_ง •̀_•́)ง_

(งツ)ว

on my way to kick your ass

_(ಠ_ಠ)_

_i feel threatened_

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ * ・゚✧* ・゚✧

good

_dammit_

_i’m out of emoticons_

i have one left

_lemme see_

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_i’m-_

lmao

_lol_

_i’m gonna go eat my breakfast now_

thought you lost your appetite

_i did_

_but now i’m hungry again_

gonna eat those buns huh

_i hate you_

lmao

enjoy your breakfast yeol

talk to ya later

_okay_

_bye_

( ^_^)ノ

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what this chapter is but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> also the thing about buttering buns is from exosexo’s video “exo genesis”  
> it’s hilarious go watch it  
> leave a comment about how much you appreciate my photo skills (or it can be about whatever you want lmao)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody better get the gravity falls reference in this chapter i stg  
> also!! this has over 100 kudos and i'm??? confused  
> why do people like this

wiggity wiggity what’s up dude-bro

_ what in the fresh hell _

lmao

i have no idea what that was

_ i can’t believe i had to read that with my own eyes _

as opposed to with someone else’s eyes?

_ it’s an expression _

i know

it doesn’t make much sense though

_ true _

_ not my problem _

lmao

so

what’s up

_ dude-bro _

let’s pretend that didn’t happen

_ happily _

but seriously

wyd

_ hanging out with kyungsoo and jongin _

_ _

_ i look so out of place _

_ the struggle of a third wheel _

lmao

who’s who

_ the short one is kyungsoo _

_ don’t tell him i said that _

idk how i would but okay lmao

did you dye your hair

_ yeah _

_ how does it look _

good

you looked good before too

_ thanks lol _

_ so what’s up with you _

i’m with minseok and jongdae actually

you and i are both third-wheeling today

 

_ which one’s minseok and which one’s jongdae _

the guy next to me is jongdae

and the other guy is minseok

_ kinda figured out that last bit on my own but okay _

lmao

_ are you at a movie _

no why would you think that

_ don’t be sarcastic with me _

lmao

don’t worry it hasn’t started yet

_ oh good _

_ wouldn’t want you to miss it bc of me _

i wouldn’t mind that much tbh

it’s probably gonna suck

_ what movie is it _

idek

jongdae picked it

_ lol _

okay i was just looking at your picture with kyungsoo and jongin again

and are you guys wearing friendship bracelets

_ kinda lol _

_ i just wanted one but it was a three pack _

_ so i gave them the other two _

nice

_ ikr _

_ we’re truly squad goals _

i can only aspire for a friendship that great

hang on gonna tell minseok and jongdae that we’re lame

_ oh my god _

_ are you actually _

i did

minseok punched me

and then he said “yeah we are”

_ wow _

_ sounds like something kyungsoo would do tbh _

lmao

dammit the movie’s starting

_ oh okay _

_ see ya _

_ eat some popcorn for me _

lmao

i will

bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was an excuse to add more pictures to the fic bc i enjoy them too much  
> leave a comment about how kaichansoo are absolute squad goals (or just about the story in general)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the angst begins  
> i mentioned it in the tags okay  
> so if you didn't see those  
> sorry for surprising you with it

_hi_

hellooooooooo

_are you high on dayquil again_

wtf

no

why would you think that

_oh sorry_

_idk_

_that seemed like a lot of o’s_

it was

but that’s just how i am

_you’re just high?_

brb blocking your number

_no wait_

i’m kidding calm down

i wouldn’t do that

_you sure_

well if you turn out to be a psycho serial killer

then i might

_wait hang on_

are you getting a knife to kill me with

_no lmao_

_my friend sehun was asking me something_

was it about me

_yeah_

_i showed him your picture_

did you now

_yeah_

_he says you look younger than him_

_and he’s ‘94 line_

wow

tell him “fuck you”

_lol alright_

_he says fuck you too_

lmao

seems like a cool dude

_he is_

does he actually look older than me

__

_decide for yourself_

oh

he kinda does look older than me

_even though he has a babyface_

well same

he’s pretty hot tbh

_oh_

does he have a bf

_no_

ooh

_sorry i gotta go_

oh okay

see ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is gonna be legit five words but it’s just for the aesthetic okay  
> i’ll post an actual chapter r i g h t after  
> leave a comment  
> i can’t think of anything clever rn just leave one bc they legit make me so happy


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the self-promo but  
> go follow my twitter @alright_ellie  
> and then leave a comment with your username so i can follow you back  
> i need more mutuals okay i legit have one  
> anyway let’s move on

hey

hey

yeol

chanyeol

…

chanyeol?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angstier than harry in order of the phoenix  
> sorry i'm a nerd at heart


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it be

hey

you there

_ yes _

oh thank god

i was getting worried

_ you were huh _

yes

are you okay

_ peachy _

why have you been ignoring me

_ i just didn’t see your messages _

_ i have a life outside of you, you know _

oh

yeah, i know

sorry

_ apology accepted _

...

i feel like you’re mad at me

_ do you really _

yes

are you?

_ i am _

oh

_ i shouldn’t be though _

_ it’s stupid _

what did i do to make you mad

_ well _

_ remember when i sent you that picture of sehun _

oh

it’s bc i thought he was hot

isn’t it

_ i told you it’s stupid _

_ idk why i care _

oh god

i’m such a dick

_ no you’re not _

_ i’m just being ridiculous _

you’re not

bc honestly

if you had said one of my friends was hot

i would’ve been mad too

and i’m not totally sure why

but i think’s it bc

i kinda like you

and that probably sounds super dumb

i mean

we haven’t even met irl

but

idk

i like you

_ oh _

_ um _

_ i _

_ i like you too _

what

_ i like you _

_ i like your face _

_ and your voice _

_ and your nicknames for me _

_ and your stupid emoticons _

_ and your texts with too many lenny faces _

_ and your weird questions when you’re high on dayquil _

_ i just _

_ i like you _

oh jesus

my face is burning rn

stop it

_ lol _

_ so _

_ now that all our feelings have been laid out and exposed _

_ where does that leave us _

oh

idk

i’d say we’re a thing now but

it’s hard to be a thing when you dunno each other irl

_ yeah _

_ wait _

what

_ oh my god i’m a dumbass _

what

_ you and i have the same area code _

oh

oh my god

we do

_ you live in seoul? _

yeah

oh my god

we can meet up

_ we can _

_ i’m free like all next week so _

oh my god

okay um

i’m busy on tuesday and thursday

_ alright _

_ how about friday _

works for me

_ awesome _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next two chapters are real writing and not texts woah  
> although chapter 12 is actually an epilogue  
> so that's fun~


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longest chapter of this whole damn thing  
> so grab a snack  
> and a drink  
> and get comfy  
> bc here we go

“Jesus Christ, Baekhyun, calm down,” Minseok said. “You’re practically vibrating.”

Jongdae nodded. “Seriously. I mean, I know you’re excited, but this is ridiculous.”

Baekhyun glared. “Shut up. You don’t get it.”

“And I’m glad I don’t,” the eldest muttered.

“But what is there to get?” Jongdae pondered as they walked. “You’re meeting a guy from a wrong number and we’re here so you don’t get kidnapped by him. That’s about it.”

“Is not. He’s not just ‘a guy from a wrong number.’ He’s…” Baekhyun sighed. “I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Well, I don’t wanna hear it. So that works out nicely,” Minseok replied.

“You’re a dick.”

“I know.”

“Wait,” Jongdae interrupted, “where are you supposed to meet him?”

“The Starbucks on the fourth floor,” Baekhyun answered instantly.

“Could you have picked somewhere classier than a mall?” Minseok asked judgmentally.

Baekhyun shrugged. “A mall is easy.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “Alright. Whatever.”

As Baekhyun and his friends strolled into the building and navigated their way to their destination, Chanyeol and his friends were doing the same.

“You’re gonna get murdered,” Sehun had said when Chanyeol told him the plan.

“Good,” Kyungsoo responded.

“Fuck you,” Chanyeol said.

“Everybody calm down,” Jongin sighed.

Eventually, he convinced them to accompany him. Sehun swore he would leave them all for dead if Baekhyun turned out to be a crazy serial killer, and the other three knew he would follow through with that claim. He did, however, agree to stay nearby after Chanyeol and Baekhyun first got introduced.

“In case he tries something later,” Sehun explained. “Then I have to dropkick him.”

Kyungsoo and Jongin, on the other hand, said they were leaving right after they got a look at Baekhyun. When Chanyeol had asked why they would bother coming at all if they were gonna leave so soon, Kyungsoo shrugged. “I’m just curious. I wanna see if he’s legit.”

So that left them riding an escalator to the fourth floor.

“How did you two work out the details?” Sehun questioned as he leaned on the railing.

“Lots of texting,” Chanyeol replied.

It was true; they’d spent half an hour trying to figure out a good time and place to meet each other. Eventually, they gave up trying to pick somewhere nice and just went with the mall.

“You could’ve done better than Starbucks then,” the younger boy muttered.

Chanyeol crossed his arms. “Oh, please. Don’t act like you actually care about this.”

“Maybe I do care.”

“No, you don’t.”

“You’re right. I don’t,” Sehun admitted.

By that time, they had ascended to the top floor of the mall. Jongin already seemed bored with the whole situation, Kyungsoo still wanted to see if Baekhyun would be who he claimed he was, and Sehun was completely ready to let his friends be murdered by some random guy from a phone number. Chanyeol was feeling very different from them.

He knew he should be excited, and it’s not that he wasn’t; it was just hard to acknowledge the excitement when there was much more nervousness.

Chanyeol wasn’t totally sure what it was, but there was something incredibly terrifying about the whole situation. It wasn’t that he was worried Baekhyun was going to be any different from what he’d said he would be (although Sehun seemed confident that that was the only possible problem that could occur). No, Chanyeol figured that Baekhyun would be exactly like he’d imagined, maybe even better. The only reason that was scary was because Chanyeol feared  _ he _ would be less than anticipated.

As if he could read minds, Kyungsoo suddenly said, “Don’t be nervous. Everything’s gonna be fine.”

“I’m not nervous.”

“You’re a terrible liar,” Jongin told him.

“Thanks,” Chanyeol replied dryly. “This is all exactly what I need right now.”

“Hey, I tried to help,” Kyungsoo argued.

“Good job. You’re a fucking saint,” Sehun sarcastically affirmed.

From then on, the four friends walked in silence to Starbucks. When they arrived, Baekhyun was nowhere to be seen.

“Fuck. I didn’t want to be the first one here,” Chanyeol said under his breath.

Kyungsoo sighed. “Ugh. Now we have to wait to see him.”

So they did. Kyungsoo and Jongin sat at a table, quietly conversing. Sehun tapped away on his phone, texting a friend. Chanyeol leaned against a wall and tried to act like a calm, functional human being.

Though it had been simultaneously the longest and shortest wait of Chanyeol’s life, it was less than two minutes after they arrived when Baekhyun did, along with Minseok and Jongdae. Chanyeol hardly recognized them without the 3D glasses.

“Oh,” Minseok said when he first saw Chanyeol. “He’s taller than I expected.” Jongdae laughed.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun hardly heard. There was silence for about a minute or so as they stared at each other. Then, nudging Chanyeol lightly, Kyungsoo whispered, “Don’t just stand there, dumbass.”

The encouragement seemed to startle words out of Chanyeol’s mouth. “Uh, hi,” he greeted awkwardly.

“Hey, Yeol,” Baekhyun replied with a slight smile, and Chanyeol’s internal monologue went from  _ I’m such a dork  _ to  _ he’s so cute _ real quick.

“Well, I’m out. Have fun,” Jongin said, waving goodbye. Kyungsoo followed silently.

“Do you two wanna leave?” Baekhyun turned to ask his companions.

“Nah. I wanna keep an eye on you guys,” Jongdae stated with a wink.

“Go fuck yourself, Dae.”

He snorted. “Relax, I’m not gonna try to cockblock you.”

“I am,” Sehun interjected.

Chanyeol shoved his younger friend. “Shut up.”

Baekhyun laughed, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but think it was adorable.

“So are you two just gonna stand here, or…?” Minseok piped up.

“Oh! Right,” Baekhyun said. “Should we, like, sit down?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that’d be good.” Chanyeol sat in the chair Jongin just left, and Baekhyun sat across from him.

Minseok gave them a glance before getting in line to order, with Jongdae trailing behind him. After a moment of hesitation, Sehun did the same.

“Um, so… how do we start this?” Baekhyun wondered aloud.

Chanyeol hummed in thought. Then he grinned.

Baekhyun noticed. “What?”

“Fuck you and your grapes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooooo boy that sucked  
> epilogue up next!! i think it’s gonna surprise y’all a bit ;)  
> this is your second-to-last chance to leave me a comment so gO DO THAT or don't  
> i'm not gonna tell you what to do


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lowkey feel like this whole story was super rushed but idc anymore lmaoooo

“So tell us how you met,” Baekhyun’s mother requested.

“It’s a bit of a long story,” her son replied.

“We want to hear it anyway,” she informed.

“Alright. So, about… eight months ago, I got a text from someone who had meant to text their friend.”

“I’ve done that before,” Baekhyun’s father muttered to himself.

Baekhyun laughed a little, then continued. “We chatted a lot, and both of us developed feelings for each other. Eventually we decided to meet up at a Starbucks in a mall that was pretty close to both of our locations.”

Baekhyun’s mother smiled. “And I assume it went well?”

“Oh, no, he was a total weirdo. I left pretty quickly. But before I did, I ordered a coffee from the Starbucks, and I couldn’t help but notice the barista.”

“Spoiler alert: that barista was me,” Taeyeon said with a grin from the seat next to her boyfriend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**HAAAAAAAAA JUST KIDDING**

**i got y’all for a second there, didn’t i? no? okay**

**that was the surprise i was talking about lmao**

**anyway, onto the real epilogue**

 

“Why do things have to cost so much?” Baekhyun said as he scrolled down the webpage, exasperated.

“I dunno. These apartments aren’t even that great anyway.” Chanyeol sighed. “Do we really have to move?”

“Aren’t you tired of hearing the kids next door crying all the time?”

With a snort, Chanyeol replied, “Yeah. But they’re probably sick of hearing the couple down the hall arguing. And that couple is probably sick of hearing us playing video games at two in the morning. It’s a cycle, babe.”

Rolling his eyes, Baekhyun shut his laptop and rested his cheek on the kitchen counter. “Perhaps. But that doesn’t mean we need to be in it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. We’re a vital part of this ecosystem.”

“Shut up, nerd,” Baekhyun laughed as he shoved his boyfriend with his foot.

Chanyeol grinned. “It’s true. They’ll die without us.”

Baekhyun sat up and raised an eyebrow. “You know, if you don’t wanna move, you can just say so.”

He shrugged. “Nah, it’s fine. If you wanna move, that works for me. But looking at apartments is boring as fuck.”

Baekhyun groaned. “I know. I’m tired of this shit.”

Chanyeol smirked. “Well,” he said as his hand found its way to Baekhyun’s thigh, “I can’t think of _anything_ else for us to do right now.”

The shorter boy smiled a little. “Alright, you big loser. Come here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they fucked THE END  
> leave a comment for *sniff* the last time…  
> nah jk i’ll write other shit and y’all can comment on that  
> like i’ve been working an ot12 group chat fic which personally i think is pretty funny  
> so if that sounds cool lemme know and i’ll post it soon  
> aight bye nerds love ya <3


End file.
